Sesshomaru&Sapphire
by emosapphire
Summary: Must be 15 to read this! Sapphire was 21 when her half brother pushed her down a well to win back his mother but she went in after he beloved daughter. After 7 years Sapphire returns to reclaim her lost love!
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter one, Back to My Own Time!_

"Hello Kagome." I said noticing her opening the Well House doors.

"Oh, hello Sapphire." She said gasping like she just got caught doing something wrong.

"Why are you by the Well House?" I asked walking to the door and handed her mother the cake I had just made.

"I think I left my homework in there." She said and slipped in. I pretended to walk to the stairs but once her mom went back inside I dashed for the Well House. I slid open the doors just as she jumped down.

'_Yes! This is it! After all these terrible years waiting for this moment without my love! My Sesshomaru and I shall be together at last!'_ I thought as I jumped in after her.

"Oh my god! Sapphire how'd you get here?!" Kagome gasped as I poked my head over the Well's side and climbed out.

"I belong here." I said looking at the small group.

"Oh, well… Sapphire this is InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara." Kagome pointed to everyone.

"Hello Sapphire." Miroku said as I could feel my cat ear's and tail grow back into place.

"She is a demon!" Sango yelled and lunged at me. I stepped out of her way.

"Do not touch me with that thing. I cannot die mortal." I said but she turned around but Miroku caught her around they waist.

"Do as she says Sango." He whispered in her ear.

"Why should I?" She glared at me.

"Because I am a full demon and a princess. I came back to reclaim my crown and my lost love."

"Lost love?" Kagome looking confused, Miroku looking worried, and InuYasha and Sango looking mad. I sat down and started explaining.

"Why are you back Sapphire?" Miroku asked.

"After you pushed me down that Well I was trapped in Kagome's time until she found the Well but I had to wait and time it perfectly. Mother is forever in her 40 year old body just like I am stuck looking 21."

"How is that possible?" Sango asked.

"My father and InuYasha's had been the most powerful demon's here and he married my mother she already had Miroku and was human. He didn't want me to be a half blood so he did black magic on my mother when she pregnant with me and I am a full demon."

"You know InuYasha?" Kagome asked, she was leaning against him.

"Yes, his brother Sesshomaru and I were in love. We were to be married soon, but Miroku was mad about our mother when he found her. She was in love not under a spell as he thought. We fought for our mother."

"Why did you two fight?" Sango asked.

"Mother was living in my father's palace with us, one day I went walking around here to met my half brother and we started fighting over who would get mother he pushed me over the side and I fell into the future."

"Yes, shortly after our mother found out what had happened and went in after her. I never thought I would ever see you again." Miroku finished.

"You and Sesshomaru are in love? No wonder why he is always so mean." Kagome muttered I stood up at the mention of his name and my heart skipped a beat.

"Do you know where he is?!" I almost yelled.

"I am sorry, no we don't. Last time we saw him was a week ago and he was visiting a small village."

"InuYasha do you know what this means?!" I yelled at him.

"You don't have to yell damn it!" He stood up too.

"What does it mean?" Kagome asked.

"It means we can track him! Do you know how to get back to that village?"

"I do." Sango said quietly, I spun around and my tail was waving happily.

"Can you show me?"

"I guess."

"Great! Jump on my back I can run there."

"No thanks, we can take Kirara." She said and the little cat jumped into her arms.

"Okay, I don't feel comfortable riding my own kind so I can transform into a panther and run under you."

"Okay." She said and jumped onto her cat's back which was almost as big as my form.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2, The Search is on!_

"Hey Sango?" I asked the demon warrior who was lying next to me in a sleeping bag.

"Yes Sapphire?" She looked at me in the little light from the candle we had burning between us.

"Give me your hand." I said sitting up she sat up and looked at me but I grabbed her hand before she could protest.

"That hurts!" She tried taking her hand out of my grip but I held on tighter, my eyes glazed over and I was reading her past and future. I saw her eyes widen and then I dropped her hand.

"What were you doing?" She whispered.

"I can save her brother." I whispered back looking her straight in the eyes, they started watering.

"Don't say that. He can't be saved unless we kill Naraku." She whipped her eyes.

"I can heal him, I know a spell to do it with. I need Sesshomaru with me to be able to do it."

"Really?" She looked up at me.

"Yes, and another thing. I looked into your past and future."

"What happens?" Her eyes grew wide again.

"You get married."

"With who?"

"Miroku. When he will ask you after we heal Kohako."

"I never thought he'd want to marry me…" She trailed off.

"He loves you Sango." I said and laid back down she did the same thinking about that. We fell asleep and woke up at dawn.

"Good morning Sapphire." Sango yawned and stretched. I was already up and pacing the small room.

"Morning Sango. I can sense the others will meet up with us tomorrow night in the village." She nodded and started putting her stuff away.

-Home at last!

"Finally we're here!"

"Sapphire? Is that you?!" My old dress maid said bowing to me.

"It's been seven years Julie. I have come back to reclaim everything I lost." I said to the blond girl.

"Sesshomaru was just here two days ago, he left this girl wandering at night." A dirty girl around the age of eight was sitting on the ground.

"That's Rin!" Sango said kneeling down beside the little girl.

"Girl named Rin come here, do you know when he will get back?" She stood up and stood in front of me.

"He said something of going to get a rare flower for his love."

'_Could he have found another love?'_ I thought as my heart sank…

"Have you seen his love?"

"No, but I heard him talking about her one time. She is a Demon Princess, and he was deeply in love with her, beautiful red hair like fire with violet eyes that turned emerald green when she would cry and red when she got mad." She was looking at me weird.

"Yes it's me, I am Sapphire." I said kneeling to her level.

"Lord Sesshomaru says when you came back he wanted to get married and never let you out of sight again."

"That's sweet. Would you like to become my daughter Rin?" I asked and wiped some dirty off her cheek.

"Yes." She smiled and I hugged her, not caring my mortal clothes got dirty.

"Let's go then, we can get a nice hot bath drawn for you. I can have Julie make a new dress for you and a night gown as well."

-1 week later-

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Rin came into my room wearing her black socks and wearing her long red night gown with the orange lace.

"What's wrong darling?" I said standing up, I put on my black socks and I was wearing my mid-thigh black night gown with purple and green lace.

"Sesshomaru is in the rose garden! He wants to see you now!" I picked her up and spun her around, then set her down to kiss her forehead and walked out of my room down the hall and out the parlor doors to the garden.


End file.
